Project Conscience
by Dave Zoidberg
Summary: When David is playing Minecraft, he dies. Just like we always do. But he sees an unknown option and clicks it, and falls into Minecraft, along with some other friends who have clicked the button. And soon enough, they discover there is something a lot worse than being sucked into Minecraft ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and this is a minecraft fanfic! **

David wandered the desert. _"You need cactus blocks to build a trap. You need to". _He thought. Finally he found a cactus and pulled out a pickaxe. He started to break the blocks and got them. He picked them up and wandered back to his homeland, of which he had claimed on the faction server. The server was new and was called _Project Conscience. _On his way home he saw a creeper. It started to hiss and ran as fast as he could. But it was too late, and David died. "DAMN!" he screamed, as he lost health rapidly. When it showed the you died screen he saw a new option. It read "Upload Conscience: In Beta." His head filled with curiosity, he clicked the stone rectangle. He then felt a jolt in his body and blacked out.

David woke up. He saw a world made of blocks. He was in front of his homeland, which looked like a mansion. "This is a DREAM. COME. TRUE!" He screamed, smiling. He opened the door, and saw everything as he built it. He looked down and saw his Minecraft skin. "Oh god. This is so cliché!"

**A/N: Alright guys, there was Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here!**

A man walks up to David. "Hey, did you click the conscience button?" The man asked. "Uh-huh." David replied. "You need to go to spawn to get out of here. Remember, if you die here, you die forever in real life." The man said. "Where is spawn?" David asks. "About 800 blocks north. Name's John. My username is Crushinator898." John said. "Let me check my Coords and see which way north is." David said and checked his coords and headed straight forward.

**A/N: Why is this so short? I made this in a pinch. So in turn, Chapter 3 will be two times as long as both the chapters combines. Bye guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG, It's happening! CHAPTER 3! A very long one, as I recall saying.**

-THIS IS MY SEPERATOR NOW-

"John, are you sure we can get out at spawn? Maybe we can enter commands and-" David said. "No, commands are gone. We just need 400 blocks." John replied. Normally, David would be able to get 800 blocks easily. But he was in game and found that 1 block is like 1 foot. He kept on walking, hoping he could get out. By the time there were 300 blocks left, David saw an emo looking skin. "Hey, where you dudes going?" she asked. "Spawn, so we can get outta here." David replied. "Can I come? Names Jada. Username is JadaPearl67." She said. "Oh and, what's your name?" she asked. "David. HackTrappa99." David said. They marched forward and saw a sign reading "SPAWN-100 BLOCKS AHEAD." The group was so excited they almost died. Thank god, they die forever if they die there! "Wow, dudes. 100 blocks! WE MADE IT THIS FAR!" Jada yelled. "Jada…You is going crazy." David said, and they began to continue marching forward. And then they all gasped. They had finally gotten to spawn. They walked up to the area reading "CONSCIENCE REMOVAL." "Hello, we are here to file an out request?" David said. "I am looking at your activity…Nope, you cant get out until you have been in 90% danger." The office lady said, in her ugly dumb office-lady-like voice. "HOW THE HELL DO WE KNOW IF WE ARE IN 90% DANGER?!" David yelled. "Almost get killed by a creeper tonight." She replied. "BUT THAT IS IN MORE THAN 27 MINUTES!" David said, looking at the sunrise orange sky. "Oh! Even 90% isn't getting out, same with your friends. You were recruits. You are here to save Minecraft.

-THIS IS MY SEPERATOR NOW-

**A/N: There it is! So from now on I am posting more on weekends, some on weekdays. I also have a fictionpress under the same name, but nothing on it.**

**David: Are you advertising?**

**Booksof(my pen name): No, just saying read other things.**

**Jada: That's advertising. Still haven't made peace that you have no followers?**

**Booksof: SHUT UP. I am fine, just jokin' around peebles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 already, YAY. DON'T KILL ME! I WANNA LIVE! Look, I haven't posted in a while but look! A WILD CHAPTER APPEARS!**

"Whaddaya mean, SAVE MINECRAFT?!" David asks. "Herobrine is taking over minecraft. It's up to **you** to save Minecraft from Herobrines wrath." The office lady replies. "Cool. Gothic mission in a humour fanfic. Rock on." Jada says. "Well..., I wouldn't call this humour…more dark comedy and-WHY DO WE KEEEP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL?" John said. "You are one crazy lumberjack, John." David said. They all decided to ask the lady one more question. And they all said it at the same time. "What are our powers?"

**A/N: A guess it was a short chapter…I was going to make it longer, but the Powers thing seemed a bit like and AWESOME CLIFFHANGER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG, I am SO sorry! I haven't posted in ever. But here is an update. Also, I hit 869 VIEWS on my other fanfic, The Amy-Sheldon equasion. Lets start!**

David was pissed. The lady had said they had 'the power of FRIENDSHIP. "Well how the hell is that supposed to defeat Herobrine?!" David asked. "Geez, I am kidding. David, you have lightning powers, Jada you have dark magic, and John, I dunno, some, tree thing?" She says and hands them each a different colored stick, "Right-click to use it." The group thanks the woman and walks back into the server. "Ok, so I built a shack homeland, so we should live there. It's made of wood." John says. "What about my deep underhole with no light and skeletons?" Jada asks. "No, no, lets all live in mine. It has a dark area, a wood area and my emerald area!" David replies. They all hem and haw but David talks them into it. They all march until the homeland. When they get there, there are only three things to say about it.

"Oh." "My." "God."

**A/N: THERE IT IS! The incredibly delayed chapter 5 of PROJECT CONSCIENCE! There will be some Amy-Sheldon equation tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It begins.**

"David! You have a house made of lava?" Jada asked. "No, noob! I has been greifed!" David replied. "WHADDA BOUT MAH WOOD AREA?" John asked. "Well, Lemme use my lightning thing, lightning undos griefing." David used the stick and the house was fixed. They all walked in. There were three signs, with nether portals. One said "DARK AREA", one said "WOOD AREA", and one said "MAH HAUS." They all walked into their corresponding areas. Jada was doing some strange ritual. "All haaiiill theee herrrooobriiiineeee fooor heeeee seeeenttt meeeee thiiisss FLAME FROM WAL-MART! Lulz, I am notches son so now Herobrine gives me gifts..." David wandered into the darkroom, for creating emerald blocks in the moonlight, because when they are shined under the moon, they are enchanted. He saw Jada doing the ritual. "HOLY CHEESEBALLS JADA, YOU SCARED THE FUDGE OUTTA ME!" David screamed. "Oh, sorry, David. I just was talking in front of a fire to my uncle herobrine. He is mean so I still wanna kill him." She laughed. "Well of course he's mean! He's frickin HEROBRINE for notchs sake." He said, rolling his green eyes. "Well excuse ME but this darkroom now has a schedule. I use it 90 percent of the time, and you use it 9. We can talk about increasing your level if John doesn't use it." Jada replied.

**A/N: WOOO! First Fight! Alright, so read my journal on my profile now ok? Ok.**

**JADA: I HATE YOU!**

**DAVID: WELL SAME TO YOU, BUCKO!**

**JOHN: TRUUUCKKKS!**

**K byesies!**


End file.
